Captain Olimar
Captain Olimar 'is the mascot and most recognizable face of the Pikmin series. An intrepid explorer of Planet Hocotate, he has been sent to the mysterious PNF-404 multiple times to seek its treasures for a multitude of reasons, mainly the goal of supporting his wife, child, and pet Background While exploring the galaxy one day, Olimar's ship was struck by an asteroid, forcing the intrepid explorer to make an emergency landing on a nearby planet, PNF-404. Stranded, Olimar discovered the presence of small life-forms known as Pikmin. Learning that he could command them with his captain's whistle, Olimar utilized the Pikmin to gather his 30 ship parts to return to Hocotate. Later, he was sent back by the President to collect enough money to pay off the debt Louie created by eating the Golden Pikpik carrots. Finally, Olimar went back to the planet a third time, only to be captured by the Plasm Wraith, which is presumed to have caused all the ship crashes, and was saved by Alph, Brittany, and Charlie. Stats '''Attack Potency: Below Average Human Level '(Being smaller than a coin, Olimar's physical strikes are practically worthless in terms of dealing actual damage, although they can still harm creatures like Emperor Bulblax, who seem to be the size of a large toad. Can deal more damage with the Rocket Fist) | '''Wall Level (Rock Pikmin are capable of destroying tiny glass walls and glass crystals. Can defeat Bulborbs, who can do this. White Pikmin acid can do this), possibly Star Level 'with the Dolphin (The ship's Nova Blaster is stated to be able to blast stars to pieces) | 'Universe Level '(Like all playable fighters, can damage Galeem and it's equal Dharkon, the former of which yielded these results with it's all-out attack at the beginning of World of Light, seeing as the light was stated to expand across the entire universe and engulf it in its entirety.) '''Speed: Supersonic '(Due to his tiny size, Olimar takes a long time to travel distances normal humans can cross in seconds. Can travel faster using the Rush Boots. Dodged electricity) | 'Massively Faster than Light+ '''with the Dolphin (It can quickly fly through space and has been described as moving at "super light speed". Hocotate, where Olimar comes from, is likely in another solar system from PNF-404, which is actually a post-apocalyptic Earth, and Olimar regularly travels between the two with his ship) | 'Beyond Massively Faster than Light '(Scaling to other playable fighters, such as Fox, who can pilot his Arwing that reaches these speeds, and Sheik, who tagged this same Arwing in the Subspace Emissary.) '''Durability: Wall Level '(Can take hits from bosses like the Bulborb, the Plasm Wraith, and the Titan Dweevil, who are the size of ordinary small animals) | 'Universe Level '(Can take multiple hits from the likes of Galeem and Dharkon, as well as the other playable fighters) '''Hax: '''Poison Manipulation (With White Pikmin), Space-Time Manipulation (With the Chronos Reactor), Gravity Manipulation (With the Gravity Jumper), Summoning (Due to his Captain's whistle), Stat Manipulation (With Ultra Spicy Spray), Petrification (With Ultra Bitter Spray) '''Intelligence: High '(Is an accomplished ship captain, was able to successfully lead the Pikmin through many dangerous territories to recover treasure and manage his time effectively in the span of a day's worth of time for about a month at a time) '''Stamina: High '(Can work for an entire day without stopping) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Gravity Manipulation: '''The Gravity Jumper manipulates the forces of gravity to allow the Dolphin to move at incredibly high speeds * '''Light Manipulation: '''Using the Solar System, Olimar can light up any dark room with ease * '''Space-Time Manipulation: '''The Chronos Reactor is stated to be able to warp the space-time continuum and turn it into energy * '''Poison Manipulation and Resistance: '''When enemies eat Olimar's White Pikmin, they are poisoned and generally die in an instant. White Pikmin are also immune to poison * '''Fire Resistance: '''Olimar's Red Pikmin are immune to fire. Olimar can also get fire resistance by equipping the Scorch Guard * '''Electricity Resistance and Manipulation: '''The Yellow Pikmin are immune to electricity and can conduct it. Olimar can also get electric resistance with the Anti-Electrifier * '''Water Resistance: '''Olimar's Blue Pikmin are immune to drowning and aqua-based attacks * '''Flight: '''With Winged Pikmin, Olimar can command them to fly, and they can carry him so he can fly as well. Can also fly using his jetpack * '''Damage Resistance: '''By equipping the Metal Suit Z, Olimar cuts the damage he takes in half * '''Petrification: '''Ultra-Bitter Spray turns enemies to stone, and if they are defeated, they drop nectar to create more sprays * '''Stat Manipulation: '''Ultra Spicy Spray doubles the attack power of Olimar's Pikmin Techniques * '''Pikmin Throw * Dodge Roll: 'Allows Olimar to roll out of the way of attacks * '''Summon Pikmin: '''By blowing his whistle, Olimar can call all nearby Pikmin to his side * '''Lie Down: '''Olimar takes a nap in his Napsack while the Pikmin carry him back to the Onion Equipment * '''Purple Pikmin: '''A species of Pikmin that deals twice as much damage as a normal Pikmin on the initial hit, and then is much weaker than normal Pikmin afterwards * '''Bulbmin: '''A mutant hybrid of Pikmin and Bulborbs. Unlike other Pikmin, they're immune to all elements and can breathe underwater, but can't go aboveground. * '''White Pikmin: '''Don't do much damage, but are poison resistant, and when they're eaten they poison the enemy and generally kill them in a few hits * '''Blue Pikmin: '''Designed for aqueous traversal and combat * '''Yellow Pikmin: '''Are electricity resistant and conduct electricity, along with being thrown much higher than the other Pikmin types * '''Red Pikmin: '''The most common Pikmin type, and also Olimar's most consistent damage dealers, being resistant to fire * '''Rock Pikmin: '''Their bodies are hard enough to break glass, and otherwise function identically to Purple Pikmin * '''Winged Pikmin: '''Able to fly through the air in order to reach areas Olimar cannot. Can also lift Olimar into the air * '''Treasure Gauge: '''Allows Olimar to find buried items * '''Solar System: '''Allows Olimar to see in dark caves * '''Nectar: '''Allows Olimar to level up his Pikmin from leaves to buds to flowers, boosting their damage output and speed * '''Ultra Spicy/Bitter Sprays: '''Allows Olimar to petrify enemies and boost his Pikmin's power respectively * '''Whistle: '''Allows Olimar to command his Pikmin ** '''Pluckaphone: '''Allows Olimar to force Pikmin out of the ground by blowing the whistle in range of them ** '''Dodge Whistle: '''Allows Olimar and his Pikmin to dodge roll ** '''Mega Tweeter: '''Boosts range of the whistle by 144% * '''Rush Boots: '''Boosts Olimar's speed * '''Rocket Fist: '''Boosts the power of Olimar's punches * '''Napsack: '''Allows Olimar to nap while the Pikmin take him back to the onion * '''Metal Suit Z: '''Doubles Olimar's Defense * '''Scorch Guard: '''Makes Olimar immune to fire * '''Anti-Electrifier: '''Makes Olimar immune to electricity * '''Jetpack: '''Allows Olimar to fly on his own for 8 seconds * '''Antenna: '''Lights up to let Olimar see in the dark. * '+10 Pikmin: Makes the Onion create 10 Pikmin seeds of the type Olimar started out with. * +5 Rare Pikmin: Makes the Onion create 5 Pikmin seeds of the type Olimar didn’t start out with. * Lightning: Strikes enemies with a bolt of lightning to immobilize them for a bit. * Rock Storm: Causes four large boulders to plummet onto enemies. * Enemy Annihilator: Automatically kills all nearby enemies, though tougher ones are unaffected. * Bomb: Drops a bomb rock in front of Olimar for his Pikmin to use. * Mine: Drops a mine in front of Olimar, which he can get Pikmin to carry and put on a surface after they’re thrown. When stepped on, it will cause an explosion. * Warp: Teleports enemies to a random nearby location. * Macaroon Recovery: Transports Olimar’s macaroon back to the Onion. * Survey/Sphere Charts: '''Allows Olimar to survey PNF-404 and chart down its locations * '''S.S Dolphin: '''Olimar's ship in the first game, which comes with 30 parts for assembly, along with being able to beam any food or items into the ship's cockpit * '''Onions: '''Miniature storage units designed to contain the excess Pikmin Olimar can't carry on the field * '''Piklopedia/Enemy Logs: '''Give Olimar information on enemies or treasure he collects Key Edit '''Canon | With Pikmin & Equipment | Super Smash Bros. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Able to damage most enemies with his fists and defeat them after some time Speed/Reactions * Able to pilot his ship effectively while flying through space Durability/Endurance * Can tank fire, electricity, poison, and water from the Titan Dweevil * Survived getting groped by the Plasm Wraith Skill/Intelligence * Made it through three adventures on PNF-404 and lived to tell the tale * Figured out the purpose of Pikmin onions and how to command Pikmin when first discovering them Powerscaling Olimar is nowhere near the physically strongest creature in his universe by himself, relying mainly on his Pikmin to do the heavy lifting. However, he should scale to any feats done by Alph, Brittany, Charlie, Louie, and the President, and his Pikmin's feats should scale to the feats of Pikmin used by the captains in Pikmin 3 and vice versa. The Nova Blaster is by far the verse's strongest weapon and scalable to no one. Weaknesses * Since he is very tiny, Olimar is going to struggle to hurt enemies * Electricity one shots all his Pikmin barring yellows * Olimar can only carry 100 Pikmin total into battle with him * Without Pikmin, Olimar is rather useless * Olimar needs to be in range of his Pikmin to whistle them back to him * His ship can be damaged by hard enough impacts Sources Pikmin Wiki Nekroz-of-Mokey Cin ThankSwalot Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Space Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Petrification Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Poison Users Category:Massively Faster than Light+ Category:Below Average Human Speed Category:Below Average Human Level Category:Star Level Category:Pilots Category:Armor Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Manipulators Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Universe Level